Talk:Manipulating Attack Blades
Number Just a problem I noticed. Does this technique definitely originate from the Chakra Strings? I mean, in the manga Chapter 264, Chiyo manipulates about 15 kunai. If she was using invisible chakra strings, wouldn't she only have a maximum of 10? --GoDai (talk) 00:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :If you check when Chiyo pulls the kunai from her sleeves, there are sort of two strings going through the kunai, it doesn't have to be one string per kunai. Omnibender - Talk - 00:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's Use Doesn't he use this tecnique here at 1:52 with his fight with Oboro? He is levitating the kunai with chakra and then uses that to direct it, which fits this description. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 07:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looked more like he was his tree climbing practice to stick the kunai to his foot.--Deva 27 (talk) 08:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well I didn't think about it like that. It's the way he said it that confused me. Anyway thanks for your help. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 08:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::In case anyone's wondering, the manga more-or-less confirms Deva 27's suggestion. ''~SnapperT '' 19:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tenten Doenst tenten use this jutsu? :No friend Tenten ties wires to her blades. If i'm not mistaken uses chakra threads to freely manipulate the blades. --Cerez365 (talk) 02:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Magnet Style? Considering it's a Suna ninja, and its style of attack, wouldnt it be safe to assume this is Magnet Style? :No. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Back up why you say that, otherwise you are just preventing others from having opinions. So tell me why this jutsu shouldn't be considered Magnet Style other than it hasn't been directly stated. If you can't provide any debate, I will edit it myself. Naruhina00 (talk) 12:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Because regular chakra is used, not magnet release chakra. There is no indication of Yashamaru or Chiyo having magnet release.--''Deva '' 14:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Niether of them have shown any elemental chakra useage, and they both have been shown using this jutsu AND its nearly exlusive to Suna ninja, its highly improbable that an ancient old woman regarded for usage of many techniques has no elemental chakra whatsoever.... I just like the idea of considering this attack Magnet Style Naruhina00 (talk) 14:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken technique? If this is shuriken technique why does it use Kunai, and if that's what it says in the databook shouldn't we at least put in, that it can be used with other tools other than shurikens (like Kunai)?--UchihaFan98 (talk) 13:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Aren't kunai to the Japanese considered shuriken? The databook entry I found for this jutsu calls it a shuriken technique. In chapter 552 Kabuto calls Itachi's usage of kunai shurikenjutsu--''Deva '' 13:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC). ::Okay, then that's cleared. I don't about the japanese considering a kunai a shuriken, if they do shouldn't that be in triva or something, because i find the atricle a little confusing... --UchihaFan98 (talk) 16:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Mukade Mukade from the fourth Shippuden movie may know this technique: he used chakra strings to detach a blade from the top of the throne room to stab Seramu in the back, and then grabbed his puppet's retractable wrist blade with a string and levitated it into the air in attempt to kill Sara. Should we put him as a user? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't oppose it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC)